


floating point precision

by bio_at



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bio_at/pseuds/bio_at
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written pre-flobathon 2014: zisteau is a little worried about all the shaking going on in kurt's flob world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	floating point precision

It isn’t a big secret why Kurt’s screen shakes in his Far Lands or Bust world, but Zisteau still has a constant sense of premonition like a low, persistent buzzing in the back of his mind.

He knows that if Kurt dies he’ll just respawn in one of his meticulously constructed hidey holes, but no one has ever manually walked to the Far Lands like he has to know if there isn’t some horribly slow, painful, glitchy way the world can collapse.

He sees the shaking getting out of hand, breaking cracks in the terrain and the code itself, Kurt glitching into nonexistent blocks, the game trying to respawn him again and again but finding nothing, seeing nothing of the dozens of beds placed before. All the terrain that Kurt had named random, silly things in his idleness, gone—eaten up by the code rendered unstable by the sheer massiveness of the world.

He shudders at the thought, hoping he was overreacting.

—

He has the honor of being in the call for Kurt’s F3 moment, but he doesn’t really say much, due to having louder people like BdoubleO and Guude (and like 20 other people) in the call. He smiles quietly as Kurt laughs at how far off his x-coordinate was, and then shows his world statistics tab too.

Kurt’s cursor swings one last time when he signs off, and Zisteau’s goodbye with the others is a little less spirited than he would like, reminded of how much farther Kurt was to the Far Lands and the dangers involved.

—

He drops a note block on his foot when Kurt logs on and appears less than a hundred blocks away from him as he works on his music store at spawn. Kurt waves, a wide grin on his face, and walks over. Zisteau takes off his helmet politely, trying to remember if Kurt had already seen the music store.

“Glad to see you’re working on this again,” Kurt comments from the edge of the pit he’d dug. “I liked that music lesson video thing you did when you introduced this.”

“Thank you,” he replies, sitting down on a ledge. “Thanks for having me over yesterday, by the way.”

“Need other people to fill in ten hours of commentary for me,” Kurt smiles exhaustedly. “I had to stay up after the stream last night to fix some stuff, so I haven’t really slept much…”

Zisteau finishes placing the note blocks he had in his inventory, and quickly ender pearls over to his chests over by Kurt, who lets out a “Whoa! Whoa, oh god,  _I need more sleep_.” Zisteau gets a hearty laugh from that, and Kurt rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Okay, okay, calm down, I know I’m hilarious…”

He eventually settles into quiet chuckling, taking out another stack of note blocks from the chest and sitting down beside Kurt. “Ever tuned a note block?” he asks with a smile.

“I can’t say I have.” Kurt yawns and takes a note block from him and fiddles around with it, making the note block trill random notes. Zisteau expertly tunes the other note blocks and watches out of the corner of his eye as Kurt plays around with his, the controlled and wildly variable notes easily distinguishable from each other.

“Listen to this,” Z says quietly, placing a few note blocks beside them. He plays a slow, rhythmic tune; a bass line to a song he’d particularly enjoyed playing to relax himself. Kurt laughs sleepily. “You’re just trying to get me to sleep.”

“You look like you need it,” he replies, drawing out the last note. He stands and picks the note blocks back up, then takes out an ender pearl with a gleam in his eye. “Go to bed, Kurt, or I’ll throw you onto one.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows amusedly. “Beg your pardon?”

Zisteau crouches down so that he was eye level with the sitting Kurt, stares at him incredulously for two seconds, then plants a quick kiss on Kurt’s smile, which only gets wider.  _I missed you on the server_ , he tries to communicate as Kurt pulls him closer.  _At least here I know the game knows exactly where you are, that you’ll always respawn properly._

“You alright?” Kurt murmurs worriedly against his lips, and Zisteau relishes how  _definite_  Kurt feels under his touch.

“Yeah,” he answers evenly. A flash of yellow in chat informs them that Arkas has joined the game and they break apart so forcefully that Kurt falls into the pit and takes two hearts of damage.

Zisteau stifles his laughter as Arkas says hi on chat.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be angsty, i swear. im no good at writing those.


End file.
